The Life of Candice Williams
by WritingDewey
Summary: Candice Williams lives a pretty normal life as far as nations' lives go. -IMPILED PAST MPREG-
1. Prologue: a typical morning

It was a normal day for Candice Williams. At 16 in looks, she lived a life that was normal in the eyes of a nation. She lived with her 'papa' and 'pa', the personifications of Canada and France.

"Candice, le petit déjeuner est prêt." Her papa called up to her.

"Je serai là, papa." She replied, pulling on one of her old shirts. If you looked from the outside, Candice Williams was a very normal girl, with a normal life, aside from having 2 dads, but even that was normal because they lived in Matthew's country. She's makes very good grades at W Academy, she has friends.

~-~ Switch to Candice's POV~-~

I went downstairs to go eat breakfast. Smell pa made pancakes again.

"Bonjour Candice, Rappelez-vous que- vous avez toutes-c'est une chemise très ancienne de votre de hein?" pa askes, turning around with a plate full of pancakes. Knew it, but I love pa's pancakes.

"oui, de retour de Candide." I say, debating to smile to frown. The pancakes were divided evenly and breakfast was peaceful as always. After breakfast, I went about my normal routine before heading to school.

A/N: Translations.

Candice, le petit déjeuner est prêt."- Candice, breakfast is ready.

Je serai là, papa- I'll be there, papa.

Bonjour Candice, Rappelez-vous que- vous avez toutes-c'est une chemise très ancienne de votre de hein? –good morning Candice, remember-is that a very old shirt of your's? oui, de retour de Candide.- yes, back from Candide.


	2. Chapter 1- A bad tuesday for Candice

-~-~ At W Academy -~-~

Candice's POV

In homeroom, everything is normal. is yelling at the states because of their stupidity. The 5 states in my homeroom are just like their father. I can't believe I'm related to them. I drift to my friends while my cousins try to get me to be with them because "I'm one of the boys", which causes me for the atleast 100th time to remind them I'm female, not male.

Besides that, homeroom went by smoothly. After Homeroom comes Chinese. Being multilingual is very normal for nations. I take Chinese because more Chinese speaking people have moved to my province and more of my people have learned it within my borders. had to get onto Daniel because he couldn't say something properly because of his accent,again.

Now for English with Aunt Iggy, . I love him, really,but he's scary as a teacher. It doesn't help that most of the class consists of my cousins and I. Today was a bad day, all the southern states decided to gang up on me, and call the wrong name and pronouns. After crying and having Will calling me a "femine man whore", Aunt Iggy broke it up, and assured me they will get punished at home.

After going gym,where we had to run a mile to "train", I go to lunch. How I hate lunch,but I hang out with my friends; Sebby, Ari, Trina, and Morgen.

We nibble at the school lunch or packed lunch. We laugh. We talk happily.

On my way to 5th period with papa, I'm pushed against the lockers.

Beaten.

Called so many hurtful names…yet…

No one else saw it.

Just like yesterday.

Why can't I just be a normal girl?

I black out, the last thing I see is a furious papa.

~-~-~Francis' POV -~-~-~-

Ces salauds. Hurting my child.

"Hey you children, come here." I say, seething. I can see the blood.

She's unconscious, merde. Angleterre's classroom is not too far, but he didn't hear anything, or he would've come to the rescue.

"Angleterre, obtenez votre cul ici maintenant et aidez-moi!" I yell, glaring at the children in front of me. I can hear them tear down here. He knows shit is about to go down.

"What is it fr-Oh my god, what happened to Candice?" he askes, getting to where I am.

"I'll tell you later, but get her to the nurse while I deal with these salauds." I say, hissng it out. He picks up Candice and takes her to the nurse.

"Now, which of you thought it was a good idea to beat up my la fille?"

I say, smiling.

-~-~-~-~ Candice's POV -~-~-~-

I wake up in the nurse's office, bandaged up.

"Candice, I've called Canada, and he will be here shortly to take you home."

The nurse says.

I sigh. What a shitty day this is.

Translations:

Angleterre, obtenez votre cul ici maintenant et aidez-moi! - england, get your ass out here right now and help me!

Ces salauds- those bastards

Merde- shit

Fille- daughter


	3. Chapter 2-Feeling better

Mama gets here, and sees me all beaten up, sitting in the nurse's office.

Mama quickly walks over to me, looking somewhere between pissed off and needing to care for his child.

"Mon cher, did they get you anywhere near…you know?" Mama asked.

"Non, but they know. I think it was one of the southern states who told them." I tell mama.

Now mama looked pissed.

"I'm going to have a nice,_long_ conversation with Uncle Alfred next time I see him." Mama says, giving that "I'm going to maim him" smile.(A/N: You don't mess with mama Canada. He'll fuck you up.)

Mama takes me home, gets me bandaged up and tells me to get comfortable. Which with mama means "get un-tucked and into some ".

After getting comfy, I got down stairs to find Mama making crepes.

"You took your shot today,right?" he askes, still focused on making the crepes.

"Merde! I was in such a rush to get ready, I forgot." I say, getting the bottle of estrogen from the fridge and getting a needle. With years of practice, I'm good at this. It doesn't take long for me to be done, and throw the needle away safely.

After mama is done cooking the crepes, he puts out multiple toppings.

"Remember you have an appointment with your specialist. Didn't he talk about furthering your transition last time?" Mama askes, putting some bananas and nutella on his crepes. (A/N: Those things are fucking delicious.)

"Wait…you mean surgery for…down there?" I ask, wide eyed.

"Only if you want, bien-aimée" mama tells me, a smile on her face.

Papa walks in.

"Is it already 3?" I ask, surprised.

"Non. After telling Ludwig what happened, he said he'll get another nation to teach my class the rest of the day." Papa informs mama and I.

He puts up his coat and takes off his shoes.

"Ah, Mathieu made crepes'? merveilleux." Papa says, walking over to kiss mama.

-~-~- a hour later ~-~-~-

"We must head out soon to go to . Candice you need to get dressed." papa tells me, putting his hair back up in a ponytail. (A/N: I'm not talking about Iggy here, I'm letting my trekkie show)

I groan and go get ready for this appointment that I have…ever freaking month.

Translations(Much more plesant this time 'round):

Mon cher- My dear

(In case you don't know) non- no

Merde- Shit/crap (crap in this case)

bien-aimée- sweetheart

merveilleux – wonderful

Surprise! Candice is Male to Female transgender(MtF).

No matter how I designed her, she was always trans!

Ironically, when I first made her, she was a FtM, with the birth name Candice and chosen name James.


End file.
